Still Burning
by IndianBabeIII
Summary: What happens when Lan and Kalira come back after the Mage Storms? My 1st ML fic so be nice pls. What's up with the Companions? Will u ever find out who the villan is and y are all those other heros in the plot? Lan's in for a surprise...CHAPTER 3 is UP!
1. Prologue

~*~Still Burning~*~

Prologue

  
  


:The time has come for you to make your choice: declared a voice, :Will you return as Herald or Companion?:

  
  


:I wish to be with my beloved. I shall be whatever she chose: replied the spirit of the young Herald.

  
  


:Very well then. I wish you luck in this new life, Herald.: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Heralds honored their friend and savior Lavan Firestorm, Healer-trainee Elenor and Lavan's sister, Macy stood apart from them. They agreed that in honor of the brave young man and his Companion they would name the firstborn children in each of their families after either one or the other. Both decided to continue this tradition in their families to keep the Herald and Companion alive in their memories.

  
  


This tradition was followed in by both families for many generations, even after the two lost touch. Our story begins in the countryside, where Macy moved with Tuck after he grew too old to serve the Heralds on circuit and was unsuccessful as a teacher. They lived on a large farm that their family continued to own until the time of Queen Selney.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grin on Saba's smile grew wide as she watched her first child Kalira prance toward the dining table leading her little brother. Her husband Joren stood behind the two, ready to catch the boy, should he fall. The child was also observed by her grandmother Brenna, who took care of her small family to the best of her ability at her age. Kalira was the daughter Saba had wanted for years, since her first child had been stillborn. She greatly resembled her mother but a trace of her father could also be seen in her. Both father and daughter had the same startling blue eyes, but the girl had her mother's light blonde, almost silver, hair. A grin shone upon her bright face when she noticed the pleased smile on her mother's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the country, in the center of Haven sat Banji, with his son Lan. The boy was attempting to read a story like his father read the morning paper. The man silently observed his eldest son but no warmth entered his eyes. His gaze then moved to his remaining children, who sat in various poses of disinterest around the room. At one time he had been a jolly man full of cheer but that had ended not long ago. He had lovingly named his son after the legendary Herald Lavan Firestorm after promising his wife he'd do so. Now he appeared to have little affection for the child whose youth had prevented him from noticing his father's cold attitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: ok you have to cut me some slack...this is the very very first time I've attempted to write a Mercedes Lackey fanfic so it may not be all that good...this is just the prologue...sort of gives you a background for what happens later. Tell me what you think please! Review! That's all! Ta ta!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~


	2. Chapter 1

~*~Still Burning~*~

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eleven Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose over the golden fields and shone down on Kalira's face. She reluctantly rose from the warmth of her bed and began to ready herself for another day of work in the fields. Her lessons only began at nine so she often aided her brother and father at work before beginning her studies.

  
  


She stepped out into the predawn light and spied her little brother carrying water into the house to warm for lunch. She looked out into the fields and saw her father entering the barn doors, buckets in hand. She ran after him, catching him just as he placed a stool beside one of the cows.

  
  


"Father!" she cried, panting. "You promised you'd let me take care of the cows after my last birthday!" she pouted.

  
  


Her father chuckled at the expression on his daughter's face. "Very well child. At my age it is easy to forget that your daughter is almost fully grown and at an age to care for herself." He sighed before clearing the way for Kalira.

  
  


Before she could begin her task however a strange shadow darkened the doorway to the barn. A Companion stood there observing the two people before it. It's white coat shone in the early morning sunshine and it's hooves made an unearthly jingling sound as it entered. Kalira held her breath as she watched the magnificent creature walk toward her.

  
  


It's gentle mind voice echoed in her head as it said, :Hello Kalira. I am Rhoswen and I Choose you.:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Herald Kiron walked briskly toward the Collegium from Companions Field. On the way in he espied a Companion coming in through the entrance from the city. On her back sat a young girl, looking around in awe.

  
  


:Her name is Kalira. She's the newest trainee, from the countryside. This is her first time in the city.:

  
  


:What's her gift? Has anyone talked to her yet?: he asked his Companion Koen.

  
  


:Not yet, she just arrived. According to her Companion, Rohswen, she has a strong gift of Foresight.:

  
  


:I suppose I might as well talk to her then.: replied the Herald, who was still a bit tired from his ride that morning.

  
  


As Herald Kiron went to talk to the young girl Darkwind K'Sheyna left the palace, on his way to Firesong's small ekele at the edge of Companions Field. Halfway to his destination he ran into that young man which puzzled him. After the incident at the Dhorisha Plains Firesong had changed. He did not spend as much time out of his ekele and when he did come out he could often be found with Silverfox.

  
  


The flamboyant Adept was dressed in muted greens that blended in well with his surroundings. Over his face he wore a mask designed by Darkwind of the same color. As usual his dress flattered his figure and the mask added an air of mystery about him.

  
  
  
  


"Can you feel it?" he questioned Darkwind immediately. Upon seeing the other's puzzled expression he went on to elaborate. "The mage energies! There is a force emitting strong energies into this area. Can you feel them?"

  
  


Darkwind carefully tested his surroundings and surprisedly noticed what Firesong had brought to his attention. "Now that I take the time, I do feel it. What could it be? A new Herald-Mage?"

  
  


"That is possible. Come let us find out." replied Firesong, walking to the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:Why do we continue to attend these pointless meetings?: thought Sun Priest Karal to himself as he listened to the ceaseless drone of a Guild Representative who rattled off the various complaints his colleagues wished to bring to the Queen's attention.

  
  


:We are here because something important maybe said and we must be here to hear it.: replied Altra, who sat on the table, allowing Karal to use his eyes to take notes on the meeting. Despite his lack of eyesight Karal took his own notes with Altra's help. 

  
  


:Even you know that they are whining like children, Altra. After what we've all been through you would think they would be too relieved to be alive to find something to complain about.:

  
  


Altra merely responded with a mental sigh. The Firecat made sure none other than Karal could see him at Council meetings, least they think he was a demon. :I do not think they will be complaining much longer.: replied the large cat as the meeting ended and he walked with Karal back to his room to recopy and store the notes he had taken.

  
  


:What do you mean by that?: questioned Karal, only to find that Altra would not answer him.

  
  


The firecat merely stayed silent while the young Sun Priest painstakingly recopied his notes. Even though Solaris had suggested sending him an assitant Karal had declined. He had been independent for most of his life and did not want to let his experiences at the Dhorisha Plains deprive him of that. An advantage of the previous year's adventure was that now the other Ambassadors gave him his due respect and listened to his ideas without immediately dismissing them as the talk of an inexperienced little boy.

  
  


:Altra? What did you mean by that?: he questioned his friend as he prepared himself for a walk to the Compass Rose. After An'desha's decision to stay with the Shin'a'in Karal found himself spending his spare time at the Compass Rose with the Natalie and the Artificers or going to visit the Companions and Iftel gryphons. On a few occasions he spoke to Talia but she worked constantly and he often felt guilty taking up even a few minutes of her time that could be spent with her family.

  
  


Of course Altra did not reply to Karal's question. He still tried to keep an aura of mystery about him even though he could no longer avoid Karal's questions by simply jumping away.

  
  


Karal entered the Compass Rose to find it abuzz with yet another new idea, as usual. He followed Altra's lead to Natalie's table where the automatically made room for him. A boy, Stefen, immediately caught Karal's attention, insisting there was something he had to see. The boy moved down to show Karal a paper that appeared to have the Valdemaran alphabet written under sequences of raised dots.

  
  


"We were thinking of how people can no longer read because they lost their sight, like you. That is not fair to them so we've devised a way to create books for the blind. So now you can read on your own again!"

  
  


Karal's heart leapt with hope. He had missed out on one of his favorite past times ever since he had lost his vision. He felt bad asking Altra to do more for him than the Firecat already did. After all, one did not exploit a messenger of Vkandis.

  
  


"That is the most wonderful idea I've heard, Stefen. When will it be put into action?"

  
  


"Well, we wanted to know if you could test it out for us first. You will have to learn the sequence of dots for each letter first, of course, but then if you could read something that was written with those letters we would have proof that the idea works." replied Natalie.

  
  


"I'll be glad to help in anyway I can." assured the Sun Priest, heart brimming with joy for the first time since his return to Valdemar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavan awoke from a troubled sleep, sweat clinging to his skin. He had dreamt of fire again. Of bodies writhing and screaming in agony to get away while he stood above them consumed with anger. He could not understand the cause of these disturbing nightmares but he dared not consult his father about them. At the age of nine he had finally noticed his father's indifferent treatment of him. He was close to his brothers and sister but he knew they would not be able to understand his dreams any better than he did.

  
  


Lan drearily rose from bed to ready himself for school where he could relax and stop worrying about his father's hostility for at least a few hours.

  
  


"Lavan! Get down here this instant. If I receive another call from your school complaining about your tardiness I will apprentice you to the first man I see!" exclaimed an irritated Banji as he passed his disinterested gaze over his children lined up before him. They were not allowed out of the house until their father approved their appearance first. He had a reputation as a noble tradesman that he insisted he protect.

  
  


Lan hurried down the steps his hair and clothing in disarray. Banji passed a disapproving glance over his son. "You will not leave this house until you have an appearance of some kind of order. I will not have our neighbors gossiping about me when my back is turned." he stated to his son in a cold tone while giving him a withering glare. 

  
  


"But Father, if I spend anymore time getting ready I will not be able to have breakfast and will not arrive at school on time." pointed out the young man in hopes of his father allowing him to leave early.

  
  


"Then you will have to leave without breakfast. That should teach you to be ready in a more timely fashion." replied his father. His look moved to his other children, Lan's two older sisters and his step brother. He casually dismissed them and turned back to his paper.

  
  


The children carefully moved outside and began their stroll to school, deliberately keeping their pace slow so their brother could catch up when he was let out.

  
  


Lan heaved a sigh as he ran back up the stairs to fix his attire and meet his father's mark of approval. When he returned to the table, his father put down his paper and took in his son's improved appearance. "You may go now. I suspect that if you wait to finish eating you will not be on time. You should run if you want to make sure you get to school in time to receive their meager breakfast."

  
  


Lan cast his father a dismayed look before rushing out the door to catch up with his siblings. He panted heavily as he ran with all his strength and energy to reach the school before it was too late receive some form of nourishment.

  
  


The boy often wondered what he had done to earn his father's constant disapproval. However, he tried not to contemplate the matter for too long. That line of thought often resulted in a severe headache and the strange memory of a similar feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firesong k'Treva felt charged with more energy than he had had since they had put an end to the mage storms. Life was peaceful at last, he had a partner here in Haven, and he was on the verge of discovering the next great mage, a prospective worthy student.

  
  


An eager grin lit his face as he forced himself to maintain a dignified pace walking toward the palace. Darkwind in tow, Firesong strolled gracefully through the doors of the palace and made his way to the Herald's Collegium.

We are finally doing something other than educating another ignorant fool about what we can and cannot do. He thought to himself.

  
  


Despite the lesson the Mage Storms had taught the people of Valdemar some still believed magic could solve all their problems while others thought it was the cause of all their problems. The weeks after the storms had ceased proved to be tedious and trying as the Heralds sought out the ignorant and misinformed to familiarize them with mage gifts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalira was shocked into speechlessness when she looked at her surroundings. This was the first time she ever saw the palace and the sheer size of the structure left her stunned. She spied a Herald walking toward her and hastily dismounted off of Rhoswen's back to meet the man.

  
  


He had thick black hair with streaks of silver beginning to show at his temple. There were laugh lines around his mouth and eyes and a pleasant twinkle was evident in his blue eyes. Like almost all heralds he was lean and fit and he could still be considered attractive.

Only when she lost contact with her Companion did the crushing realization of what had just happened descend upon her. She dismayed over the thought of not being able to see her family or friends, of never being able to return to the life she knew. 

  
  


However, before such feelings could overwhelm her Kalira felt herself enveloped in a mental hug and warmer, more optimistic feelings flooded through her.

  
  


Kiron smiled as he approached the pale haired girl. If anyone saw her now, surely they'd think she was a divine messenger.

  
  


"Welcome to the Collegia, young lady. I am Herald Kiron." greeted the herald when he stood before them. "Good evening, Rhoswen."

  
  


The Companion merely snorted a welcome while the Herald led the way into the Collegium. She caught a feeling of uneasiness coming from another Companion as they passed Companion's Field.

  
  


:What disturbs you?: she asked her friend.

  
  


:You will know when the time comes.: replied the silver white Companion.

  
  


:You will tell me if you know something that concerns my chosen.: It was a statement not a question.

  
  


The other Companioin remained silent. His friends knew he was often visited by spirits and perhaps he would be visited by a god or goddess when the time came. Yet, he kept silent about these visits, and only revealed his thoughts when he was told to. He heaved a sigh of restlessness as he set himself to wait yet another night for his chosen to awaken his powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok here's the next part. Let me know if it's any good please!! I'm trying to make sure that everyone stays in character but it's not easy. I've got a lot of inspiration for this but I'm running a little low on conflict...I'll get it right though!...Anyway, you know the routine. r&r...let me know if I should keep going...ok bye!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~


	3. Chapter 2

~*~Still Burning~*~

Chapter 2

  
  


Emperor Melles formerly known as Baron Melles sat in his throne room, the golden eyes of the wolves in his crown gleaming in the mage lights. On the steps below him stood the trembling, Hardornon farmer, flanked on either side by the Emperor's personal guards. Melles neither rose nor raised his voice but whispered the menacing words which were carried through the chamber. The frightened man flinched, as if he were stricken, when he heard the Emperor's words. The Emperor despite his relaxed position and soft words was just as imposing as the burly men standing on either side of him.

  
  


"How fares Hardorn, Worm?" questioned Melles, with scorn laced in his voice.

  
  


After Tremaine's betrayal he had ensured that the Duke's family and people had paid the price but he reserved a unique revenge for the King of Hardorn. He would have his vengeance and when all was said and done the fate of Hardorn and its King would be in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw them flying in from the east long before any of the other Companions or their Heralds. Only a few of their human partners were privy to the important information the gryphons of Iftel carried with them on this journey but naturally all the Companions knew that the message the gryphons delivered today would determine Queen Selenay's decision at the next Council meeting.

  
  


Zeroun sighed his Companion's sigh and trotted back to the Grove to settle in for another day and night of waiting. Surely his Chosen would awaken soon! If Selenay were to decide it was time to ready Valdemar and its' allies for battle from the Empire then the talents of his Chosen would be needed!

  
  


:You should not be so worried.: chided a gentle mind voice followed by the appearance of it's owner. How strange it was that he had not noticed her approach, his sense were unusually acute, even for a Companion.

  
  


:Worried? What, pray tell, am I worried about?: Zeroun snorted in reply.

  
  


:You know, no matter how well you conceal yourself from the others Rolan and I can see the truth. We may not know why he is so special and we may not know why you are here but we do know you are concerned about your Chosen. His Gift will develop when it is needed but until then you must practice patience, like the rest of us.: stated Gwena in a tone of mixed concern and preaching.

  
  


:If I recall correctly, you never had to wait, yet I stand here day after day in anticipation.:

  
  


:Perhaps this is a lesson meant to teach you patience to let the child develop.:

  
  


:What if he is needed before that? What happens when there is a call to arms and he still hasn't awakened? Will you be so patient then?: questioned the silvery Companion passionately.

  
  


:There is still time and we cannot rush the child's growth.:

  
  


"Gwena? Is that you there? Is Zeroun there with you?" came Talia's voice from the edge of the Grove. Beside her stood Rolan, majestic as always, but as with all Companions, Zeroun outshone him.

  
  


:Did we wake you, Talia?: queried Gwena.

  
  


"I'm afraid you were projecting again, Zeroun." replied Talia wearily.

  
  


Zeroun whinnied an apology before prancing off to search for a new refuge in which to bide his time. Three pairs of eyes followed his silver glow until he disappeared in the darkness, then turned to each other in worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A snore erupting from the far end of the room caught the teacher's attention just as he was getting involved in his lecture about the workings of the Metalworker's Guild. He passed a reproachful look over the students slumping down in the corners, hoping to escape notice. His eyes rested on the figure from which the snores originated.

  
  


"Lavan!" he rapped the boy's desk. "If you insist on sleeping during my class you may as well go home!"

  
  


Lan bolted upright and focused his eyes on the furious teacher standing above him . He quickly muttered an apology but the man was unsatisfied.

  
  


"You will stay after classes today and spend your time committing today's lesson to memory. I expect you to recite it for me first thing tomorrow morning. After which you will report to the headmaster who will determine what is to be done with a wretched youth like you."

  
  


Lan let out a mental groan as the teacher continued with his lecture. This was the third class during which he had fallen asleep. His nightmares did not let him rest at night and he kept falling asleep in class the next morning. He would be staying in school until well past supper time today, if he continued at this rate! Then he would have to walk home, and no one knows who wanders the streets at that time of night!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:- Yes I know it's short. I'm sorry! The Muse stopped at page 4! I wanted to get this part up though but I'll try extending it at a later date! Let me know if it's gotten confusing again!...u know wat to do! Ta ta!!

  
  


~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique"~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

~*~Still Burning~*~

Chapter 3

  
  


Kalira was surprised to find such comfortable rooms at the Collegium, she had thought that since there were so many Heralds and Heralds-in-training, the rooms would be much smaller. That however was not the only time Kalira was surpirsed that day. Every experience revealed another marvel to the simple girl who had grown up on a farm, who best friends had been the cows and chickens, who had never stepped beyond the land her family had owned.

  
  


The Collegia were breathtaking, Kalira felt the gardens around them were small pieces of paradise on earth. Blooms of every color grew, reaching for the sky, showing off their beautiful plumage. When the entranced girl managed to tear her eyes away from them she found her gaze rested on the Companions Field, a sea of lush green grass speckled with blinding white. Companions of every size lounged, fed, and gathered in the Field. Many gave her curious looks, turning their deep, soothing blue eyes toward her, making her feel they could see to the depths of her soul. How on earth did one distinguish one Companion from another? She asked herself until she noticed small adornments on some of the Companions.

  
  


Rhoswen trotted forward to greet her new partner and both spent the remainder of the afternoon together. Kalira spoke of her meeting with Dean Teren and the various other heralds in training she had met while being shown around the Collegium. They sat together to observe the stars that began to glitter in the sky as the sun descended. Finally Kalira left her Companion to return to the Collegium for her dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lan closed his final text book with a sigh. At last he had finished memorizing all his lessons and could go home. His siblings had left hours ago, promising to let their father know where he was, aware that he would assume the worst if they did not. Although Lan was not looking forward to returning home and facing his father's disapproval, he knew it was sheer folly to stay on the streets after dark. Generally, Haven was a safe place even after sunset but lately there had been a series of robberies in the neighborhood and although the authorities were searching for the perpetrators they had not had any luck yet.

  
  


As the last rays of the sun started fading away Lan gathered his belongings and left the school at a brisk pace. There was no way he would be able to get home before it became dark but hopefully he would not have to be out longer than necessary. With his mind full of imagined threats Lan began running through the streets, until he realized he must have made a wrong turn somewhere. The homes on this road looked nothing like the ones he was accustomed to. They were shabbier, smaller, their occupants obviously less affluent.

  
  


Rubbing on the small flame red ruby in his pocket he turned to retrace his steps. The stone was the only thing that remained to remind Lan of the mother he had lost. She had made sure Banji would give it to Lan, a symbol of her love she claimed. It had become a nervous habit of the youth's to rub it, it seemed to give him a small measure of comfort, making him feel that his mother was still watching over him.

  
  


When Lan rounded the corner he had just come from he was stopped in his tracks by a group of men. They were shabbily dressed, dirty, unkempt, and much larger the Lan. Their eyes were hard, their mouths sneering, their fists clenched, and some even held knives. As one sauntered forward Lan instinctively stepped back, sure that this was the gang of villains the Guards were searching for.

  
  


Noting the fear in Lan's eyes the man who seemed to be their leader spoke. "Well Boy, since ya seems ta be knowin' wha' we're wantin' I suggest ya hand over all your money an' valuables."

  
  


"I-I don't have any money or valuables" the young man managed to choke out.

  
  


The criminal's eyes narrowed at this response and with a jerk of his hand he ordered his associates to seize the boy and search him. "A rich boy like ya's gotta be havin' somethin'."

  
  


Lan was too paralyzed by fear to move, to protest. He knew even a word out of him could result in his death. However, when he felt one of the criminals' hands dive into his pocket and retrieve his mother's stone all thoughts of his own well being fled his mind.

  
  


"Well lookie here Boy. 'Pears ya were lyin' ta us. Ya know wha' we do ta liars?" asked the boss, running a finger over the blade of his knife carelessly while his eyes took in the multifaceted perfection of the flaming red ruby.

  
  


The threat fell on Lan deaf ears as he tried to stop their theft of his mother's gift. "Please don't take that! My mother gave it to me, it's all I have left of her. Take anything else you want just not that stone!"

  
  


The gang just laughed at these words, the leader saying, "Maybe if ya hadn' ta lied ta us an' had somethin' else ta take we'd consider it but ya did lie and ya don' got nothin' else so this's it" as he tossed the ruby in the air and began to walk off.

  
  
  
  


"No! Wait! Please!" Lan cried out, not noticing the fist coming to connect with his stomach, to stop his screams. As he crumpled up on the ground, his arms cradling his stomach he felt that anger building up in him again. Anger towards his mother-who had left him before he could know her, anger towards his father-who ignored and criticized Lan constantly, anger towards his professors for making him stay so late which led to this robbery, anger towards the group of thieves-who were taking his only reminder of his mother, and an anger he could not find the source of, one that had been with him all his life, the anger that had forever fueled his nightmares.

  
  


"Give it back!" he shouted down the street to the escaping burglars shortly before flames emerged from the ground before them, cutting off their retreat. When they turned around they found another wall of flames behind Lan and two more on either side of them. Thoroughly frightened now the leader returned to Lan's side and lay the gem at the boy feet, hoping it would make him stop the fire. Unfortunately, for the bandits although the fire ended and Lan blacked out someone had reported the fire and the Guards fell upon the fleeing villains not long after they had left the unconscious boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeroun was gazing at the stars brightly glittering in the sky, almost dozing when he felt it. That twinge of magic, the magic of his Chosen. That was all it took to get the silvery Companion awake and off to the roads of Haven, not even bothering to go to the stables and get his tack and adornments on.

  
  


He galloped through the streets, hooves making an unearthly jingle, eyes scanning the roads, alleys, parks. He finally slowed down when he came upon a group of miscreants being led away by the Guard. Sure that his Chosen could not be far from that scene Zeroun continued down the street and rounded the corner. There, slumped down in the middle of the road, hands clutching a small stone, completely unconscious lay his Chosen.

  
  


:Well I guess we are not going to make that majestic entrance I always imagined, but at least I found you.: Zeroun told the boy as he used his mind to lift the youth onto his back. :In fact I believe we may be making the least impressive entrance in the history of Valdemar.: remarked the silver Companion as he turned to go back to the Collegium, this time at a less frantic pace.

  
  


:I cannot wait to hear what they say about you, another Firestarter, which surely foreshadows bad events in the future.: sighed the Companion, knowing the boy couldn't hear his words because he was unconscious. :Collegium, here we come.:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yea I know you guys probably hate me so much right now, that is if you are even reading this. Well I can't say much to defend myself except I got really busy and was trying to do too much at once...if you haven't noticed I've just started updating more like very recently. So r&r even if it is to tell me how much you hate me for this ok?...THANX 4 reading!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique."~*~

oh and since I'm told I need a disclaimer...I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
